Fu Leng
Fu Leng was the Ninth Kami and the lost brother of the Kami, but his true name had been lost to time. It was Fu Leng who caused the fall of the Kami, and Fu Leng who fell past Ningen-do and into Jigoku. From the Realm of Evil he tried to conquer and destroy the empire that his siblings built. Amongst the Kami he was second-best at nearly everything, excluding patience and bravery. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Like his brother Togashi, he was able to take the form of a dragon. Time of the Void True Name Fu Leng's true name has been lost to time. It was believed that the First Oni, the first oni that Fu Leng created carried Fu Leng's true name. The mad monk Kokujin became so obsessed with learning Fu Leng's true name that he released the First Oni from it's prison beneath Shiro Heichi in 1159. Enlightened Madness, Part Six Onnotangu's Wrath Onnotangu and Amaterasu had ten children but Onnotangu, whose insecurities were being preyed upon by Nothing, grew fearful of his children. Shiba and Bayushi sensed their danger and approached Hantei to do something about it. Hantei was outraged and forbade them to do anything, but did not tell Onnotangu about their scheming. Fu Leng thought he would gain his father's favor by telling, and did so immediately. Onnotangu's wrath was terrible, and he sought out each of his children and ate them, including Fu Leng. With each child Amaterasu fed Onnotangu a poisoned cup of sake, and by the time Onnotangu came to eat Hantei he ate a stone by mistake. Fall from Tengoku Hantei hid in the Realm of Dreams until the time when he was ready to face his father. It was a mighty struggle, and when Hantei heard the sound of his siblings he cut open his father's belly. Onnotangu struck out in pain, tearing a hole in the sky. Through it fell the Kami, except for Fu Leng who reached out and caught his father's hand. Rather than help his son, Onnotangu began to crush Fu Leng's hand. Seeing the pain that his brother was in, Hantei cut off his father's hand, and both the hand and Fu Leng fell from Tengoku. Jigoku Nezumi Empire destroyed Whereas the other Kami fell at Seppun Hill, Fu Leng fell through the earth and ripped a hole to Jigoku. This hole became the Festering Pit, the centre of the Shadowlands. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 307 The spot where he fell was formerly the center of an advanced Nezumi empire, Heaven's Fall, but it was destroyed as he passed through it and released the demonic forces of Jigoku upon their land. The rest of nezumi cities were destroyed as well. The bakemono and trolls, races subdued by the nezumi, offered their strength to the Dark Lord. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Demons In the depths of Jigoku, the demons of that realm became Fu Leng's only companions, as there were no mortals there to become his followers. The powers of Jigoku concealed his presence among them from the other Kami, concealed from Fu Leng that they separated him in this way, and encouraged him to destroy everything that his siblings had built. The demons molded Fu Leng to become their retribution against the children of the Sun and Moon. Their interference and brainwashing of the Kami began a thousand-year war between the Shadowlands and Rokugan, and Fu Leng's destiny to form a Great Clan as his brothers and sisters did remained denied to him. War Against Fu Leng As Fu Leng grew in power and the Shadowlands grew in size, more followers came to him, armies of dark creatures, twisted by the evil of the Dark Kami and Jigoku, that waged a war for the supremacy of Rokugan. Human followers Some time after the Fall of the Kami, a tribe of bandits known as the Tribe of Noriaki came to swear fealty to Fu Leng. The tribe had been defeated by the Seppun and Kami led by Hantei at Seppun Hill, and fled south into the Shadowlands under the leadership of Mutsuhito. After three months in the Shadowlands, the few Noriaki remaining reached the Festering Pit, where they met Fu Leng. Fu Leng questioned why he should accept the fealties of these men, but Mutsuhito convinced the Dark Lord of their use. Shadow Confronted by their Brothers Akodo wounded Fu Leng in battle, but refused to finish him as he believed that a child of heaven should not murder his brother, no matter his crimes. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Gathering of Thunder Fu Leng was winning this war, until Shinsei, a simple monk, convinced the other Kami to give him one hero from each clan to take the war to Fu Leng himself. These heroes became the Seven Thunders. Fu Leng attempted to defeat the Thunders before they even faced him, by having the Crane thunder Doji Yasurugi assassinated. The plot failed however, as Yasurugi's twin sister Doji Konishiko shared his soul and stepped forward to replace her brother among the seven. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf. Day of Thunder Deep inside the Shadowlands, in Fu Leng's fortress, the Thunders came face to face with the dark Kami. While the other Thunders distracted the evil god and his minions, Isawa bound Fu Leng in twelve scrolls, never again to touch Rokugan, unless someone were to read the dark magics the scrolls contained and free his spirit. As the only surviving Thunder, Shosuro brought the scrolls out of the Shadowlands. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Shosuro passed on the final words of Isawa to the Kami, warning them that the scrolls contained the doom of Fu Leng. The scrolls were then taken by Bayushi to be guarded by the Scorpion Clan. This became known as the Day of Thunder. The Burning Words The Lords of the Death, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, came to an agreement with Fu Leng. The deal was that the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang would drive the Moto into the Shadowlands on the condition that once Fu Leng was finished tainting their bodies, the Lords would gain control of their souls. This contract was called the Burning Words, and led to the rise of the Dark Moto. The Burning Words were nullified when the Otaku decimated the Dark Moto in the War Against Shadow. The Shi-Tien Yen-Wang condemned Fu Leng for his incompetence, and have since vowed never to work with the Dark Kami ever again. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 84-86 The Second Day of Thunder As prophecy foretold, the black scrolls were reopened 1000 years after they were created, and with their opening, Fu Leng once again crept back into Rokugan. Due to the weakness of Hantei XXXIX from the poison of Bayushi Kachiko, Fu Leng was able to possess the young emperor. Piece by piece as each scroll was opened Fu Leng's control of the last Hantei became more complete. With the opening of the twelfth black scroll, Fu Leng fully entered Ningen-do and became mortal. It was then that Toturi and Doji Hoturi struck simultaneously and cut down Fu Leng, sending his spirit to the eternal wastes of Meido, where he was imprisoned by Emma-O. The head of the corpse, Fu Leng's Skull was recovered by one of his minions. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #1 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Invasion of the Celestial Heavens Many years after the death of Fu Leng, Daigotsu hatched a plan to destroy the capital city of Otosan Uchi and release Fu Leng from Meido. Daigotsu travelled to Meido from a portal in the Imperial throne room and ensnared Emma-O by placing the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng upon his face. The only being that could remove the mask was Fu Leng. When Emma-O summoned Fu Leng to remove the mask, he was struck down by his own spear, a weapon capable of smiting a god, and Fu Leng was free to ascend to Tengoku, the Celestial Heavens, starting the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens, with the aid of old allies, as Akuma no Oni, The Maw and Yakamo no Oni. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6, by Rich Wulf A Fallen Kami Once back in the heavens, Fu Leng and his oni horde waged a bloody war with the Kami, Fortunes and Dragons. His sister Shinjo attempted to stop him, and surrender herself to The Maw who came with her to see Fu Leng. Shinjo sought out Fu Leng to try and convince him to turn from his path, as she did long ago. The conversation between the brother and sister was brief. The Dark Lord swore that all beings that once walked as a mortal would be expelled, casted into the gloomy realms of the dead. When Shinjo reminded him that once she was mortal, Emma-O's Spear proved too much for Shinjo and she was killed. A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf Temple of the Ninth Kami The power of Fu Leng was increased through worship, being the Temple of the Ninth Kami the way to channel every twisted prayer the minions of the Shadowlands uttered. Starter Quotes (Heaven and Earth) The invasion was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the Tengoku's Gates. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Upon his return to Jigoku, Fu Leng spoke with Tsukuro and pondered his defeat. Of Gods and Deaths, by Shawn Carman External Links * Fu Leng (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Dragons Category:Kami Category:Jigoku